1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower and more particularly to a lawn mower having a low center of gravity so that the lawn mower will be relatively stable on hillsides or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lawn mowers, whether they are the riding type or of the walk-behind type, normally employ a mower deck which is positioned forwardly of an engine mounted on a wheeled frame with the engine being provided to propel the lawn mower over the lawn and to drive the cutting blades located in the cutting deck. When the mower is of the riding type, the engine is normally positioned rearwardly of an operator's seat provided on the wheeled frame. In the prior art riding mowers, the methods of mounting the engine on the wheeled frame and the connection of the engine drive shaft and the cutting blades resulted in mowers wherein the center of gravity thereof was such that it could create a problem when the mower was being used on hillsides or the like.